On and Off
by INVISIUS
Summary: Korra Fair didn't know what to expect after being put into an old truck named Bertha and being forced onto a vacation with her best friends. She didn't know anything out of the ordinary would start happening, like enemies from the past, kidnapping, and such. But the stubborn girl will do what she's always done. She'l fight, on and off, while still trying to enjoy their vacation.
1. Chapter 1

On and off

.

.

.

She was stuck. Korra Fair sat in the back of a GMC Sierra (aka 'Bertha' according to Bo) with her legs sprawled out over Tahno Aera's lap as she leaned on Bolin Kennedy. Mako Kennedy, yes Bolin's annoying stuck-up stubborn brother, was driving, Asami Sato sat at shotgun flipping through a motorcycle magazine and was occasionally showing Korra something that caught her eye.

Korra had thought that, overall, the ride hadn't been too bad but it was the destination that made her feel stuck. They were all going to Great Wolf Lodge, in the Fire Nation, for three weeks during their highschool summer vacation. They were going to visit Fiery Gardens, Water tribe Country, 4 Flags, Etcetera...

She loved the thought of hanging with all her friends out there, except snappy pants Mako. He whom made it his job to correct everything Korra did and point out every flaw, and lets not forget the teasing.

"Tahno, how's Hasook?" Korra poked the gel haired boys shoulder questionably, Hasook was Tahno's chill boyfriend, and they were currently playing PSP vita, Resident Evil 6, headphones talking to each other and everything

"He's pretty good, we're trying to kill this naked muscleman thing-Oh shit! He just like came out of this dudes skin!Die!" Tahno zoned back into his video game as Korra sighed

'Ill bug 'Im later.' She tilted her head back to her green-clad dressed buddy. He was staring out the window, looking at the numerous views the Earth Kingdom had to offer.

"Bo, you got any Vitamin Water I can have?" She asked

"I thought you hated Vitamin Water." He cocked an eyebrow at the water tribe girl, her hair was up in a ponytail but her usuall ringlet hair loopies were out of her hair so she had to long tufts hanging down and resting on her black sweat shirt covered chest.

She shrugged "Im thirsty." As he handed her his half drank bottle, she unscrewed the cap and chugged only moments later cringing from the taste.

She capped the bottle and shoved it back in his smirking open hands and proceeded to grumble about how boring the trip was.

"Korra, shut up please. I'm trying to drive." Mako growled bearing the steering wheel with white knuckles and a frown

"Humph! Make me meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him immaturely and flashed her finger at him

"Korra, grow up!" He sighed and noticed her finger "Fuck you too." He growled

"Just say when and where..." She winked teasingly, she loved setting him off and embarrassing him. She was as bipolar as it got, she could change from being happy as a man on slut island to as angry as a baby with its bottle taken from it.

"Korra...Shut up." His ears were tinted a soft red as he focused solely on the road

'Heh he knows he wants me.' She smirked and puppy dog eyed Bolin

"Bo, can we stop to eat some noodles?" She asked softly

"Yo Mako! Can we stop for some grub bro?"

"Sure, give me a few to find a good joint." He nodded and focused on the road again

"Hey Kor, read this!" Asami handed her the Harley magazine

'Dear readers, this Months issue of 'Sex Machines: Motorcycles edition' is giving all you men and women a chance to race and win a brand new, sleek refined Harley. The first ever 'Biker Derby' will be held In the Fire Nation, around 7/3/13, the date of said derby. Competitors from all the different countries can compete and if, by chance, win the race, can customize their own bike to suit their needs for pleasure and travel.

To our faithful readers,

Editor Somo Filhes

Fuego 169 st

Contact information...-'

"Asami! Are you gonna enter this?! You should! You could customize your own bike! You could put like, I dunno, a racing stripe on it or something! That would totally be bad ass! " Korra exclaimed excited "Your an amazing driver!"

"W-well thanks Kor, I was thinking of entering...Do you really think I would win?" The onyx haired girl asked embarrassed by Korra's exclamation

"Yes!" Korra handed the magazine back to Asami and proceeded to convince the rider to enter such an easy breeze for the woman, she was an expert rider after all.

Minutes later Mako parked Bertha in a place at a homely looking restaurant. Korra moved her legs off Tahno, and he put up his VITA. Bolin opened the door and slid out as Korra followed suit. Eventually all five standing in front of the sweet little restaurant.

A glowing neon open sign shined in the window pane, lighting up the parlor. It read 'Rancheros' and Mako led them into Rancheros, striding in to find a nice looking staff behind the counter and small tables and booths to comfortably sit in.

Mako hadn't screwed up this time, this place looked pretty good. Not fancy, but casual enough for them to wear what they were wearing and still get good food.

"Booth for five?" Mako asked the waitress standing at the front of the small restaurant, who then began to lead them to a rather petit looking booth

Tahno sat in on one side first then Asami, the Bolin...I slid to the inside of the other side with a glare at my close friends and they merely acted nonchalant, not noticing my displeasure

"So...How are y'all?" Tahno picked up his menu and started flipping through it

"Good."

"Eh a ok."

"Alive." Korra muttered, and was immediately kicked from under the table by Asami who gave her a dirty look then went back to reading her menu

'Whats her problem?...' Korra inwardly sighed

"I'm good, the rides been pretty good so far, thank you messer chauffeur." She tapped her elbow to his side

"Your very elatedly welcome Kor." He didn't look from his menu to her and she grumbled

"What have you guys thought of it?" Korra decided on her food and closed the menu fiddling with her hair boringly

"I love it! Being able to PSP with my boy and hang with you guys is seriously sweet." Tahno agreed gently clasping his menu together, resting it on top of Korras on the table

"Well I think-" Bolin begun when the waiter came

Stunning turquoise eyes shown from under dark hair that sheltered his eyes partly with swept bangs. His amber skin clashing with the blue of his eyes making his appearance exotic and like those from the water tribe.

Asami took a glance and smiled with a soft blush at the man.

Korra on the other hand looked like she was about to choke, with a red blush coating her face nicely and her eyes partly dilated, she was a hott mess.

"May I take your orders?..." A deep voice with a soft accent on his 'R's

"E-eh a y-yeah! Everyonesdonelookingatwhatth eywantrightsoicantalktothisv errryyyyhottlookingguy?" Korra stumbled then very quickly finished her sentence

"Yes." Makos voice hardened, his plad shirt being wrinkled by the balls his hand was making with it under the table "I would like the number 2 combo with Spanish rice over beans and white sauce. Water with lemon."

"May I have the duckpig taco special? And I'd like that with two white sauces please, not just one but two please." Bolin held up his menu taking his brothers and handing them to the man "Oh! And a Docta Peppa please."

"Two, I gotcha. What would you like miss?..."

"Korra. My names Korra." Korra smiled shyly "May I have a sweet tea, and an enchilada special?"

The man grinned and nodded

"Of course Ms Korra, and what would you like?"

Asami handed him her menu along with Korra and Tahno's "The Cantina Bowl for me, thank you sir. With a side of sweet tea as well." Again Asami kicked Korra from under the table and winked at her before nodding towards the waiter, Korras face crimsoned further and Makos displeasure was slightly louder than before

"Well aren't you gonna ask me my name?" Tahno didn't bat an eyelash but seriously stared at the waiter

"Oh-uh right. What's your name sir?..."

"Tahno, but y'know if I wasn't already barking up another tree I would be hitting on you right." He remarked eyeing the uncomfortable looking waiter

"Mountain dew, burrito supremo combo please."

'Tahno did not just do that...I don't know whether to be disgusted or amused...'

"Uhuh...Yeah, my names Ezio if anyone needs me," Namely Korra "Just ask, I'll be out with your drinks shortly." He walked away to serve other tables of couples and groups

"Ezio eh?" Asami began

"He's hott right. Got that sexy waiter thing going on right now." Tahno licked his lips and leaned back in the booth

"He's a pervert!" Mako retorted frowning "He's hitting on customers."

"Korra? So what, she gets a free meal, you guys pay less. Why should you care?" Asami looked coyly at the elder Kennedy

"I-I don't! Eh-Who ever said I was paying for your meals?!" Mako burst trying to change the subject

"I did hot head. Now cool it, i was just kidding." She smirked

Korra, who had been paying terrible attention to the conversation but dazing out thinking of her fire bending training, looked blankly forward still fiddling with her hair. Only minutes after repeating her name did she realize she was being called for.

"Korra!" Bolin finally got her out of her fixation as she noticed their food and drinks were there piping hot and ready

"Oh! Sorry! This looks delish!" She smiled and started eating her enchilada along with everyone else in a comfortable silence.

"Yeah it does, what do you think Bo?" Asami asked shooting the younger Kennedy a coy smile as she sipped at her soda

"Yes Bolin..." Korra hadn't missed the look or the way the boys face slowly flushed red over his cheeks and nose, her tone was suggestive and Mako raised an eyebrow at the girl while taking a small bite of his own food "What do you think of the food?"

"I-its pretty good." He stuttered adorably "W-why do you ask?"

"No reason." Korra replied sipping her sweet tea delictably

"Just curious." Asami smiled, and if Korra had to guess the girl knew the affect she had on the boy, and sipped her soda

Korra smirked, cute lil Bolin had a crush on Asami, how cute. Wait, was cute the right word when they were around the same age? Especially when Bolin was known as a playboy?...Oh whatever, it wasn't Korras problem so she decided to direct her attention to the elder Kennedy and attempt a conversation with him.

"Hello Mako." She smiled and turned to him

"Hey?" He looked at her, and when noticing the smile, began to look around himself and the smaller girl "What are you planning? You never smile at me..."

"I just want to have a conversation with ya." She pouted and jutted out her lower lip sadly

"Ok, ok. How are you Korra?" He said sarcasticly and poked his drink around with the straw

"I'm doing well, the car ride was kinda boring." She eat a piece of enchilada and swallowed before continuing "Though it was pretty nice being with all my friends."

"I agree, even though this wasnt the best idea in the world, i think everyones gonna have a great time in the fire nation." He replied honestly and so their conversation continued as they ate, both surprised at themselves for not fighting over something with the other person in their conversation. Not noticing Tahno texting from under the table, or Asami and Bolin talking, with a small amount of flirting being thrown in on both ends of the conversations.

After eating and somehow persuading Mako to buy lunch for all five of them they were back on the road again eagerly awaiting the chance to get out once more and start their adventures on summer break.

.

.

.

After an overall long and uneventful ride filled with the occasional conversation the group of friends finally arrived at the great wolf lodge in the fire nation.

Korra dragged her luggage out the back of Bertha as well as the rest of the crew. Korra, to her displeasure, needed the help of Mako whom took it upon himself to pick up her third bag and help her lug it up to the main lobby of the large lodge and get their key bracelets. Oh this was just the beggining of a very long vacation...

.

.

.

Wellllll heres another story from yours truly :D Hope you liked it so far, im trying to build Mako and Korras relationship slowly, i just love hate to love stories! XD

Review, favorite, and subscribe.

~~Love Cood9


	2. Chapter 2

On and off

.

.

.

The key cards were bracelets with little magnet chips inside of them to work as a code to swipe on the door handle.

It took Ms Fair several times to master the technique of swiping and unlocking to the dismay of her current partner.

To the elder Kennedy's utter annoyance, Korra fair was taking her sweet old time trying to unlock her door, her colorful vocabulary was beginning to show and Mako sighed.

He silently moved in front of her, gently pushed her arm away from the door, and slid his own bracelet over the door.

Not to his surprise the door made a clicking sound and the door opened with a swing of the handle from Korra.

He heard her huff in annoyance then sigh in pleasure as she ran in, dropped her bags on the ground followed by Makos and her own, and she flopped on the first bed comfortably.

"I'm guessing you want that one?" He inferred as he moved to the other bed and set his own stuff down

Korra replied with a yes, a muffled one, Mako believed and began unpacking his stuff. Placing his opened bag off to the side, he carefully began placing his neatly folded clothes within the confines of the petite dresser next to his bed.

"Y'know I think Asami and Bolin are taking a while..." He heard the Fair mutter thoughtfully, with Bolin who knew what they were doing

"I dunno." He grunted while finishing what he was doing

"Mako."

"..."

"Makoooo."

"..?" Mako looked at the strange girl curiously

"Makooooooooooo!" She exclaimed sitting up, placing her hands down forward between her spread legs, her back curved forward as she stared at him pouting

"..." An arched eyebrow

"Mako answer me dammit!"

"What?!" He walked over to the girl on the bed, placing his hands down, his face tint slightly as he leaned forward glaring at her

"Let's go do something! I'm so bored!" She groaned closing her eyes and fisting her hair in her hands

"Like what?" He scrunched his eyes closed "I thought you hated me."

"We can like um go play magiquest! But you'll have to do!" She leaned forward, grabbing his hands tightly, with a look of absolute delight

"Eh w-wait Korra!" He tried to stop her, as she stood up and jumped off the bed in a hurry pulling him forward with her "You wanna play magiquest?!" He sighed softly, why was he surprised? This was Korra Fair afterall, she was crazy...also known to spontaneously decided to go somewhere and kidnap someone on the side as well.

He noticed her slip her wallet into her back pocket, still holding his hand, and then she was leading him out the door again.

Running down steps, which Mako found unnecessary, and taking swift turns was throwing Mako off balance. He felt out of control with this girl leading him, not really knowing what to think, which was why he almost tumbled over when she stopped suddenly.

"Mako, you gonna play with me?" Korra smiled, still unwavering with her grip on his hand

"No." He let out "I'm just here to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself." Which may be a little hard seeing a how we are about to play-she's about to play a child's game

She stuck her tongue out at him with a slightly pouted face.

"Works for me." She led him into a store filled with little wands and toppers, there were plushies and figurines. This place was definitely magiquest.

"May I help you?" A woman's asked, walking out from behind the register, and walking towards them

"Um yes, may I get one wand?" Korra smiled

"Sure, what about you sir?" He felt slightly uncomfortable, knowing this girl was sizing him up, but smirked

"Actually, that wand she's getting is for me..." Korra looked at him jaw agape "Could you help me pick the best one?" His voice was soft, and Korra's hand unclenched from his quickly

"Of course, right this way." The woman's smooth voice sung happily

.

.

.

So Korra stood, staring at the two, with a twang of jealousy. She had brought Mako down here in the first place, she was the one that wanted to play this game, so why did he just go off and abandon her?

She sighed and went to look at the plushies. Why should she be jealous? That woman was just flirting with a jerk anyways. One of them struck her eye. It was small and a dark brown, with cute little blue glass eyes, and a red sash tied about its neck. The bear was adorable and she was about to pick it up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning she gasped as she took in the sight of Mako trying to hand her an amazing looking wand with a soft blush on her cheeks she gave him a questioning gaze.

"What's this?" She looked admiringly at the wand

"What's it look like?" He retorted

"I thought you were getting it-"

"I was getting it for you, that women gave it to me fifty percent off." He pushed the wand into her hands, and looked down at a little book "Lets go Kor."

Korra's face still shown with surprise hesitantly, she grinned as she followed him up to the hallway once more towards her game.

Upon entering she was astounded, there were boxes and signs, pictures, and if she pointed her wand at it it would glow or talk to her.

She jumped up with glee a few times leaving a startled boy by her side.

They stood at a base of trees, which were sorta like home base or where you got your missions, Korra decided that she and Mako were gonna be 'mages' and go fulfill the quests.

Completely forgetting Asami and Bolin, the duo set off to begin their magical journey, more or less to Makos expense.

Korra pointed her wand at treasure chests with a determined look on her face, the chest would open and chant

'You've just received 100 gold'

"Mako! I got a hundred gold!" The Fair chanted gleefully at the talking chest, as she proceeded to prod at the box for ten more minutes of gold earning

Her partner sighed and face palmed, he probably thought she was being immature, but she didn't care. The little damn box was so much fun to open!

"Korra come on, we're supposed to be looking for the owl." He put a hand and slicked it through his hair with a sigh

"Coming." She surrendered easily walking next to the Kennedy

He sighed, Korra following suit for a moment before remembering she was on a mission. She was gonna make Mako have fun, get him to loosen up to her, and enjoy himself for once.

Korra followed him as he led her from the small book in his palms, occasionally turning, surprising Korra. After a short walk they appeared in the staircase, a small hooting noise could be heard, and she smiled happily as she continued searching for the owl...

.

.

.

After being found by a worried Bo and Asami pair, with Tahno of course on his PSP silently, they all went and got dinner. Where Korra was seen pointing at trees with her wand making them 'magically' glow, Asami was asking Tahno about his opinion on some of the waiters asses, Mako was shaking his head waiting for his food, and Bolin was just sitting there smiling with the cute wolf ear head bands they gave their customers after eating there.

"Furry..." Tahno began avoiding Bolin, and the reluctant Mako for he was forced to wear pink ears, and stayed a ways away from the wolf eared Kennedy's

After even more commotion, which led to a heated fight between Mako and Korra, everyone was clean and warm getting ready to fall asleep in their beds.

"Tahno?" She whispered discreetly slinking to his bed

"Ya? Sup uhvatar?" He replied sleepily, turning to face her in his bed with a small smirk, using her soccer nickname

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shoot some pool with me, they've got cheap beer down at the bar and everything." The Fair commented with a grin

"How much for a pitcher?" The man was getting picky

"12 bucks, and I hear the beers decent." She smirked

"Sure, why not. Lead the way uhvatar." He stretched and stood up out of bed quietly "Mind the pjs." He was wearing some batman boxers and a tshirt, with his bunny slippers he was currently putting on "I've always wanted to try fire nation beer, apparently it's 'rougher' than water tribe acohol."

"Mmm, lets go!" She whispered hooking his arm with her own and walking straight out the door in a blue robe and slippers

The bar wasn't crowded at all, there was a medium sized bartender tending to small glasses and the occasional customer seated drinking a shot, there also being a large pool table and sticks. The bar was painted a dark maroon, and the small lights hanging from the ceilings accented the wall paper. It looked like one of those cozy hole in the walls, and it made the girl smile in triumph.

"Point me to the nearest alcohol!"

After purchasing a bottle of beer the two began to sway to the soft jazz music in the background, breaking the balls, and beginning their game.

"I'm stripes!" Tahno exclaimed

"Your always stripes dumb ass." She muttered drinking from her glass again as she chalked her stick and shot

"So what do you think so far about the lodge?" Korra casually began as she shot again

"It's cozy," Tahno chalked his stick "I especially like the beer. I wonder if the whiskeys this good. You know, we should totally get like four pitchers of this crap!"

"You know how shit faced we'd be in the morning?" Korra reprimanded with a chuckle "On our first night here too." She gulped some of her beer

"So? Who gives a dang?" Tahno slid to her side, trick shotting a stripe into the hole with a mad grin

"It would be a great way to get comfy here, getting drunk and meeting the manager cause you barfed on his prize lion or something." Obviously a lightweight

"Dude..." Korra grumbled as he made another in "The hells a prize lion?"

"Y'know. The statues? In front of places?" Tahno tried moving his hands in the air before he commented

"Hey, nothin to see here. Move along." A younger couple was passing their pool table, inspecting it

"Accept maybe you..." Tahno's voice was softly flirty as the woman turned back to him

"Surely you aren't talking to me?" A black haired, tired looking woman was walking, seemingly unaware of the world. Until she graced the duo with her voice, and recognition shined

"Who wouldn't hit on you babe?" Tahno wrapped his arm around Korras waist "Come join us Asami."

She smiled with a confused crooked grin "Tahno? What are you and Korkor doing out here?"

Korra loosened from his grip on her waist and shot a solid in, gaining the lead.

"I'm currently kicking Tahno butt at pool." She hit again almost hitting in the right with a cringe "Debating whether or not to buy a pitcher of blue moon."

"Sounds good...eh I uh gotta go...bye." Asami slipped away and walked away leaving a half drunk Tahno and Korra to shrug and continue talking.

Thirty minutes was all it took of more drinking, in her defense the stuff was good cheap and strong, to start slurring terribly and shoot off.

"Duuuude, know what I want for Christmas?" Korra slurred happily as she swung and missed the balls terribly, it was around one in the morning now

"Whaaat..?" He put a hand through her hair

"A paper shredder! It's amaazing! I can like, totally shred things an-and half way I can reverse it-hyuk and see if if it goes back together a-gain..." She picked up the pitcher and drank straight from it, a small amount of dribble falling from the side of her lips

"Amazing..." Tahno replied as they managed to pay for the pitcher and tried heading back up to their room. Oh what a mistake that was.

.

.

.

The morning brought about two hung over people sharing a bed, an annoyingly cheerful play boy, an also tired biker, and an always grouchy hot head.

Don't we all just love the mornings?

"Good morning room mates!" Bolin shouted loudly as he grabbed some clothes "How's everyone doing? None of us are hung over yet right?" As he looked pointedly at Korra

"Soda...Soda and pain killers..." Korra mumbled from under the sheets, she was a little upset, hoping the pain killers would help her think. After leaving the bar she couldn't quite remember what happened...

"On it! Just give me a sec." Bolin rummaged through their mini fridge and tossed her a Coke zero and some pills while walking into the bathroom to change "Looks like your our lucky winner. Next time bring me along."

"Thanks." She groaned forcing herself to sit up "Will...Do..."

She sat up and sluggishly made her way to her bag and rummaged through it, searching for some clothes to wear. Finding a thick strap azure colored tank top and a pair of baggy cargos, she then searched for a pair of underwear and a bra but stopped when she realized they were all missing.

It had to be Mako. He must've put her stuff up there cause they were fighting...

Without a word to the grumbling boy who was trying to go back to sleep, she rummaged through his drawer, searching for her brassiere s and undergarments.

"Where are they?!" She exclaimed, leaving a giggling Asami and a blushing Bolin. Tahno had went back to sleep.

The said boy opened his eyes in annoyance to see the girl drinking a soda and popping pills.

"What do you want Korra?" He groaned and noticed her on his bed "What do you think your doing on my bed?!"

"Sitting." She growled back "Where are they?!"

"Where are what?!"

"Are you really gunna make me say it?" She huffed

"Say what?! I don't even know what your talking about!" Mako howled leaning up, big mistake by the way, when he realized just where she was sitting

"My undergarments! Where did you put them?! Pervert!" She crossed her arms

"Why would I want your bras and wear? From a flat chested hot head like you, who would?" He spat looking away as Korras eyebrows knit and she huffed while blushing

"First off, I'm not flat chested! And second off, because your a lecher! Now give em back!" She started punching his shoulder briskly while crying out 'give em back!'

"I don't have them!" He shouted pushing her off of him and walking away "It's too early In the morning for this-dammit!"

"Calm down Mako..." Bolin tried as Asami walked towards Korra

"Now now Korra..." She smiled "Let's be reasonable now..."Asami tried to no avail

The avatar growled and looked out the window, hoping to have a nice breeze, but instead had the pleasure of viewing every single article of clothing she found missing.

"MAKO!" Korra screamed running out of the room leaving a slightly confused Asami in her wake

Bolin followed Korra out the door, running with her, searching for the speeding girl until they had run out the building and stood below a shadow of clothing.

The young Kennedy's eyes widened as he stared at sin, colors from all around the color wheel gracing their lustful forms, and he couldn't help but stare at Korras collection of both sexy and unsexy underwear. No, she was right, this girl was definitely not flat chested...

"Bo...Stop staring!" She cried nervously as he looked at one of them, a single thought in mind

"Why does this one have so many hooks?" He questioned innocently, poking at it

"Korra-chop!" Korra moved her arm in an arc and it landed flat on the boys head "This is so embarrassing..."

She ran around, first cutting the line holding them, and grabbed all her treasures. Running back to her room, her cheeks were flush with embarrassment and her eyes watered softly, Korras teeth were clenched as she entered the room dropping her clothes into her suit case.

"Here and now Kennedy, you and me!" She grabbed his arm leading Mako to the enormous break room, ready to spar

"Korra! Stop!" Asami stumbled, running to grab her, everyone in their tight knit group of friends were experts in one martial art or another, Korra being an amazing MMA fighter

"Asami, just go make sure Bolin's ok...Alright?" Mako responded tightly, worried more for his brothers disappearance than his own match "Take Tahno with you as well! I'll be fine, just go!"

Asami nodded confidently, leaving Mako and Korra alone in the break room.

"Ok Korra. This is your fight. What type of match is this?" He dodged a blow aiming for his legs with a dark eyed Fair following

"I don't care! Just fight me!" She glared as she moved to strike him again, Mako ducked and spun around her, not fighting back at all

"Korra just calm down..." He lulled softly at the girl whom was over exerting herself

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Do you always jump to conclusions?" He tapped her back and redirected her punch with a soft touch of his hands

"No!" She managed

"Why not fight me when your forms less sloppy, you wouldn't even count as an opponent in your current state." He nonchalantly added

That cracked her, with a single swing she connected her knuckles with his stomach and heard a soft groan, satisfied she pouted and ran out the room screaming

"Mako your such a jerk!"

.

.

.

Their tickets for amusements parks and the etcetera weren't valid for a few more days so this one went by rather slowly. The only thing keeping the group from having an amazing time was the fact that Korra and Mako were fighting again. Mako ended up having a huge bruise on his right rib cage and Korra acted just spiteful, Bolin was determined to be Switzerland, and fix the shit they had gotten themselves into.

Starting with finding out why they always bumped heads and didn't agree. There should be no reason, or at least that's what Bolin believed anyway, about those two hot heads.

Bolin thought he was prepared for everything and anything but not when he found out about-

.

.

.

Whew...two weeks away from my computer and with no wifi...I swear I would've updated sooner but...Again, I was away with my grandparents and I was in a dead zone. :) but Merry Christmas!

~~Love Cood9

P.s Tell me, is my humor funny or just um not funny?...


	3. Chapter 3

On and Off

.

.

.

'Right as I was starting to think he was a cool guy...' Korra Fair thought to herself, ignoring the world around her, as she immersed herself in her music.

They had kept getting into further fights, it was almost unbearable to stand within a ten foot proximity of the elder Kennedy, or almost anyone to get within that radius of the pair anyway.

He was such a fucking hot head!

Korra's face had changed slightly to a more displeasured face as she thought of him. Why couldn't they just get along so everyone could enjoy it? Whatever.

She had almost forgot she was sitting next to Asami, her best girl friend and the only gal who was willing to get into some double trouble with her, the girl was so deep in practicing one form or another to even notice Korra move.

"Hey Asa."

No answer

"Asamiiiii."

Not even a look, no, no one was allowed to ignore Korra Fair. Not even Asami.

"Asami Sato your reaction skills are bad as hell!" Korra lightly grazed a punch to her side when the rich Heiress turned to her surprise written on her face

"Oh Agni Korra! I'm sorry!" Asami blushed softly "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be girl, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out or something." Korra had gotten dressed earlier into a plain black tshirt and jean shorts "Maybe even visit Iroh..." Korra smiled, Iroh was a touchy subject for the heiress, in more ways than one

"Oh uh Iroh? But sure, shopping and stuff sounds good." Asami and Korra began walking back

.

.

.

Out and about was the place to be, for both guys and girls, because the fire nation is hot for a reason.

The guys walking around with their open camis and the girls in their tight tanks and tees, all matching their personalities perfectly. The Fire nation was known for having short tempered but extremely nice looking citizens, and tourists to a degree, and she reveled in how warm every thing was and how everything felt so put together.

Korra wasn't into shopping, but hanging with Asami was always fun in her books. They hadn't gone too far when she heard Asami point something out.

"Korra let's go check that out!" She smiled and carried herself over with the over excited heiress to a short man, who seemed to be screaming at the crowd around him. His facial hair reminded her of a baboons the way it outlined his softly wrinkled face but his voice on the other hand, it didn't seem to fit with the form. Being high pitched and extremely vexing as he spouted something about 'Equality' and 'Equalists' whatever that was, she didn't know and didn't really care either.

"Hello, may I see what your doing here?" Asami politely asked him and his eyes drifted to hers as he handed the woman a flyer, his eyes darting around, filled with a brimming confidence with a hint of paranoia

"Five days from now, bring your friends. But no-" He stopped and examined her "Wait are you Asami Sato?!" His voice rose demandingly

"Um yes?..." She managed, a confused smile on her face

"Get out of my sights! Disgusting heiress of the throne! This my fair people is an example of what our royalty has done to us!" He screamed through the crowd, a few under dressed, but why the hell was this man yelling at Asami?

"I refuse to let you talk to my friend like that! We didn't do anything to you!" Korras voice was deeper than usual, a certain anger glittering about her frame, as she steppe forward to face the smaller man "Leave us alone!" Korras body sheltered the smaller woman's

"And who are you?! Again my people! This royal woman is oppressing me, us, every single one of us! do you hear her voice commanding us? Help A-stop it now and join us!" He squeeled under the tight hold Korra had on the neck of his shirt

"I'm not oppressing anyone! And I'm not royalty!" Korra tried, ad she side stepped, throwing the little man back

"Korra calm down! Don't do anything hasty!" Asami tried, before Korra brought her leg up and down, breaking the table with the heel of her foot, sending the flyers up and flying "Korra! Lets just go!"

"Help! This woman is oppressing us!" He screamed for the police, a soft noise was headed this way, oops?

"Y-your oppressing yourselves!" Korra grabbed Asamis arm and ran, darting away from the sirens and the noises, until they both stood in a fancy noodle restaurant

"Fiery." Korra stood, suddenly unaware of what had almost just happened and what had, with the amazing sight before her

Water tribe seaweed noodles, in all of its different combinations were being cooked an she could feel the aroma beckon her closer.

"Korra?.." Asami was panting "What just happened?..." The older woman stared at the Fair, Korra merely standing and staring at the beautiful array of noodles, a small amount of drool sliding down the side of her mouth down to her chin as she dreamily gazed at the noodles.

.

.

.

It was a secret. It had to be. Everything in the elder Kennedy's life was constructed of patience and caution, taking every step to keep control of his life. Coming with this life style, he had many well guarded secrets, not even Bolin knew all of them. Which was good, it only helped Mako contain his life better. Away from drama, pain, crazy girls who want to drag him to children's games and beat the crap out of him.

Mako sighed finally alone.

Walking to the other side of the room he pulled a cig out of the carton and lit it, putting it gently into his mouth, he opened the window an breathed. This vacation, so far, had been nothing If not stressful, and Mako had been trying so hard not to pull one of his cigarettes out in front of his friends. He kept it from Bolin that he was into this sort of stuff, his brother would only nanny him and say something about it not being what mom and dad would've wanted, but Mako wasn't addicted. Or so he told himself.

Another breath and a small smile graced the Kennedy's face, at one point these small releases were all that kept Mako going, but that was a different story.

He flicked it and sparks flew onto cement and quickly died out.

"Figures." He watched as Bolin ran out the hotel, Mako couldn't fathom why, and smoked

His thoughts traveled to why he had agreed to come with them in the first place, after some slight blackmail and puppy dog facing him, even though he knew they would be goofing off the entire time. He should be studying, or something useful, but no he was just here smoking a drag and looking out a window in an old shirt.

A sigh and another intake of his menthol flavored cig, which left a wonderful sensation zooming through his tired body, and Mako put the cigarette out with a movement of his hand on the cemented bricks outside the window. Dropping it to the ground below with a growl of distaste as he walked to the bathroom.

After cleaning up, shaving the small stubble forming on his chin and other necessities, Mako headed out of the small room their group was somehow sharing and made his way down to the lobby.

Grabbing a coffee from a nearby vendor, the Kennedy made his way outside and began walking, exploring the large town.

Pulling out his phone, Mako texted his little brother, out of sheer curiosity mind you he was a little protective, asking about his whereabouts and what he was up to. Maybe they could get lunch together or something, and Mako waited as he passed many different stores and boutiques, waiting for his little brother to text back.

It had been an hour and Bolin still hadn't texted back, it was starting to worry him to bits and pieces, his brother was the only real family he had left. His little brother, even when he was out hitting on anything that had legs and was of the female gender, was still prompt on responding to his older brothers text messages an calls because Mako Kennedy was overly protective of Bolin. Always fearing that the younger man couldn't take care of himself if the past repeated itself, Mako was pacing in a clothing store now, and chanting curses under his breath in annoyance and fear.

Out of coincidence, or perhaps it was fate that brought Korra Fair into the same building as Mako Kennedy. Maybe it was both, but now, without Ms Sato accompanying her, Mako Kennedy was a bit suspicious about what was going on.

"Korra!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder and turning her swiftly on her heels

"Have you seen Bolin? I can't find him anywhere and he won't text me back..." Mako looked down at her, Korra looked a bit shaken up herself, as she looked straight back at him

"Nope," Her voice sounding more confident than her facial expressions, "Why?..."

"Because I'm worried...I haven't seen him since this morning, and its getting late..." Mako looked at her with a lost look in his eyes, looking familiar in her own, only then did he begin to survey her

Korra looked a mess, with sweat dripping down, her hair was sticking up in certain places and was drenched in others, her clothes had dirt on them and she was visibly struggling to keep a decent composure.

"Are you ok?..." He asked gently

"I'm fine...Now Bolin...Why are you so worried? He's probably gone back to the hotel, while you were gone." She smiled dully "Come on, lets go."

He set a slow pace beside her, taking in how different her personality was, it was like she was acting completely different then before. What had he missed?...

For what seemed like only a few minutes were actually as much time as it took to get back to the lodge, wasting no time at all, he rushed up the stairs to their quaint hotel room.

Struggling with the lock, he quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, not surprised to see no one waiting for him with a soft smile or a smirk.

No Bolin.

"Oh Agni...oh Holy mother..." Korra said quirkily, loudly exclaiming it with a 'damn or so' at the end

"What's wrong with you?" Mako scowled "My brothers missing, what's your problem?" He might've said that a bit too insensitively

"Asami isn't back yet jerk!" She growled

"So?! She isn't missing!" He growled back, her expression suddenly changed, and so did his

"Right?..."

"Well, see, we um kinda ran into some trouble...she was supposed to be back by now..." Korra looked down, not a biting come back? Something was up.

"We need to go find them!" He turned, not bothering to see if she was following, and started to go out the lodge, running every step because he had not felt this type of fear in such a long time, he had almost forgotten it. Almost.

He knew it was a bad idea to come back to the fire nation...

.

.

.

So this is me. Attempting an actually decent storyline that isn't just random shit thrown together. How is it so far? Hopefully not too bad, because I'm actually trying here. Not much humor either :( no bueno. But these next few chapters are going to get a little serious. Sadly.

Loves Cood9


End file.
